The Last Shread of Hope
by burntmatchrekindled
Summary: Bella's loved ones are dropping like stones in water. She try's to get away from it all, but someone disagrees. Beaten-bloodied-last purpose-revenge.On the other side, the Cullen's hear of Bella's disappearance, and strive to find her before it's too late. But will she let hem save her? Or would she rather her foes blood drip from her fingers?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.** Please let me know what you think. This is my first. Thank you. Hope you enjoy :) I am TEAM EDWARD just so you wont get mad at me or anything throughout the story.

 ** _Extended Summary:_**

After Edward leaves {New Moon} Bella's loved ones are dropping like stones in water. She try's to get away from it all, but someone has different ideas. Beaten and bloodied, Bella's last purpose is revenge. After that she will be ready to let go. On the other side, the Cullen's hear of Bella's disappearance, and strive to find her before it's too late. But will Bella let them? Will she have her knight and shinning armour, or will she be her own heroine? Will she have mercy, or would she rather watch her enemy's blood drip through her fingers? What can she loose, if she has nothing anyway? Rated: M.

 **Part One:** _{Bella}_

 _I raced 105 km/h down the highway. I was on my way to God knows where, as long as it wasn't here. It couldn't think straight, and I seemed to have left my stomach somewhere back in the kitchen. I turned on the radio as loud as it would go, without making me crash, to try and burn out my thoughts. I wasn't paying attention, until I focused back on the parted white lines. There it was again. In the middle of the road._ Maybe I should just keep going? _But I couldn't do it. As soon as I got close, I jammed on the brakes, until my foot felt like a ripped drum. It wasn't moving. I was getting closer. I was frozen, and my hands just wouldn't turn the wheel. I have had enough loss and death, but I was still going to hit somebody - thing - I don't know what it is. Then it took a step forward, and smiled at me. Everything was black._

* * *

I drove home from the department store. It was raining outside, to match my enthusiasm. It has been two months since Edward has basically disappeared off the face of the earth. Everything positive inside me, it seems, has been sucked out by an over-sized straw. As well as the Cullens being gone, Jake has disappeared, without word or warning. I haven't talked to any of my 'friends' in weeks. I haven't seen my mom since Phil passed. He was in a plane crash, on his way back from a match. Mom was feeling too sick to go with him, so she stayed at home.

I did the same thing every week, like a broken record. Monday through Friday: School, make dinner, homework, eat dinner, say goodnight to Charlie, and get ready for bed. On Saturdays, I go for a walk through the forest, and do the grocery shopping, since Charlie has been over busy in work with a new case. Sundays, I lock myself in my room, and try out new CD's. If I don't like them, I exchange them on Saturdays. So here I am, about to make dinner. I just through everything in the oven, and make it outside for some fresh air. It's dark by now, and as usual (as far as the last month goes) my dad is late home. New case and blah blah. I sit down on our dirty, broken porch, and just stare at the trees, symbolising the forest entry.

A sudden burst of wind rustled the trees, and a folded piece of paper rested beside my feet. I looked everywhere, but nothing showed any sign of anyone even on the streets or in windows. I carefully opened the letter.

 _Bella,  
_ _Don't stay out too late.  
You never know what may happen in the dark ;)_

 _Sincerely,  
~We who watch you constantly._

I didn't look up from the page, I just raised an eyebrow, and stuffed the sheet in my pocket. It was just some stupid prank. It still bugged at me though, so I stood, pretended to look at my watch, blew out my cheeks, and walked back inside. After I ate in silence and covered Charlies dinner, I got ready for bed. I ripped the letter and through it in the bin.

The next morning, I took a shower, and went down stairs for breakfast. Sitting on the table was my dads untouched dinner. I went upstairs to see if he made it home last night, or maybe he just wasn't hungry. But his bed covers were dead straight, and the mail I left him was still on his bed. I went back down to the kitchen, and called his office number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bella."

"Oh hey Bells, it's Ted."

"Listen, did my dad leave the station last night? My phones dead and I don't know his number."

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

* * *

I ran though the hospital doors. I was pretty sure, I was knocking babies left and right, but sure, they needed experience. I crashed into the I.C.U and skidded still beside his bed. Charlie lay straight on his back. Tubes and wires were coming from anywhere there was still room, and his heart beat was uneven on the monitor. I slowly walked over to him, and sat on the side of his bed.

 _"Know what? Ted? Know what?!"_

 _"He was taken to hospital around 3. He was shot on duty. It doesn't look good Bells. I'm so sorry."_

"Dad? It's Bells. You're going to be ok. I promise." I choked.

"Excuse me miss, you can't be in here." I turned around to see a middle aged woman with chocolate coloured skin and big curly hair, springing out in all directions. "I. I 'm his daughter."

"I am very sorry miss Swan, but you still can't be in here."

"But I-!"

"Miss!" Soon we were just yelling at each other. Until she called security. _Bitch._

* * *

I cried my way home, until I was parked in the drive, where I completely melted. I waited until I calmed down before I unlocked the door, and made myself a cup of coffee. I turned around, and there was a note sitting on the table.

 _Bella,  
_ _Sorry about your dad. Hope I didn't do that._ _Oh well, people make mistakes everyday.  
I pray no more harm has to come to him.  
I can't tell the future. Can you?  
Have a nice day ;)  
_

 _Sincerely,  
~ We who watch you constantly._

 _PS: We wouldn't want anyone else to read this letter. Just in case, you know?_

My hand raised to my mouth. This was more than some stupid senior prank. This was more than just some ordinary unsolvable case the police were trying to deal with. Where did Jake go?

* * *

 **Hey, this is my first story on this. I'm sorry if you don't like it, and if you do then YAY!**

 **Please tell me what you think of it. I promise it will get better.**

 **I'll update around Sunday/Monday. Please give me constructive criticism to work against.**

 **Thank you for choosing this story to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two:**_

It's been three weeks since Charlie has been taken to hospital, and he is getting better. I haven't gotten another note yet, but I still feel cold. I feel owned. Jessica and Angela, have invited me to go to Port Angeles with them for lunch and shopping, with Mike and Ben, but I declined. I know they are trying to get to know me again, but I also know Jessica only allowed me to come to appease Mike. I hate how happy and carefree they are.

Instead I'll be staying home, sorting bills. Since Charlie has been out of work, and will be for an other while, I have gotten a few jobs. Most places don't suit my hours. I have school, and homework, and priorities. So, I had to get three different jobs, to earn enough money. Monday to Wednesday it's the chemist. Thursday and Saturday, it's Mikes parents shop. And on Fridays, I have to babysit. It's not all that bad though. It keeps me busy. Sunday is for sorting bills, and cleaning.

I went outside to bring the bin out to the front of the house for the bin men. But it felt too light. I opened the lid and found it empty. I filled it to the brim yesterday. I looked up, and saw a note cello taped under the lid.

 _Bella,  
Good call not going to Port Angeles.  
Do you not like your friends? We don't like them either.  
They haven't notice your struggles. But we have.  
We notice everything.  
Don't be too mad at them. You'll end up regretting that later ;)_

 _Sincerely,  
~ We who watch you constantly._

 _PS: We got rid of the rubbish for you. And what was in the bin._

I felt a cold shiver go from the roots of my hair to the bottom of my toes, like a wave. I ran back to the house and tried to call Angela. No answer. I tried the others, but got nothing from any of them. I left them voice mails, and text messages. After ten minutes I grew inpatient, so I got in the truck, and drove to Port Angeles.

I was driving across the Olympic Highway, when I passed their car. I barely had time to process that it was them before a car hit their side, and sent them flying off the side of the road. The front of the car got smashed, and crumpled like a can. I spun around. I could stay, but that would do nothing. I had to follow the car and see who the driver was. I called the police, and kept going.

I followed them, behind constantly. Until they noticed who I was. They tried everything to loose me. In the end their car was much faster than my old truck. They spun around bend after bend. Corner after corner, until I lost them about two hours later. By then it was getting dark and cold. I drove home, heavy with fatigue, until I miraculously made it to the hospital. I ran to the reception. I asked about Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Ben, but the man working there, told me there was no one in the hospital with those names. He said they left an hour ago.

"They're alive?" I questioned

"I'm sorry miss. They _checked_ out." He replied solemnly.

I didn't want to be here. I stumbled my way out of the building to my truck, in a haze. _'I'm sorry miss. They_ checked _out.'_  
I couldn't find my keys, so I decided to walk home.

I was two streets down, and everything annoyed me. My hair, the stones I was walking on, passing cars, the moon, that fact that I couldn't find out who killed them. The fact that I was alone, and they weren't.

Suddenly a low grinding chuckle zoomed by my ear. I flipped around but saw nothing. I kept going. I was a street away, and the street lamps were bright.

The laugh went by me again, the other way, so it could be in front of me. I still saw nothing. I ran down the concrete path, until I was two houses away, and I heard an irritated growl. I spun around, and there, across the road was a large hound, with a human face. I stepped back carefully, my eyes big. Behind me someone whistled. The thing in front of me responded by leaping over my head. I ducked down, covering my head, and let my gaze follow it. It bound to the edge of the forest by my house. There, between the trees, I could see a silhouette of someone very tall, and thin. They stepped out of the shadows, and into the light of the street lamp. He wore a long black trench coat, and nail stud boots. A hat covered his head, and his face was covered.

"You shouldn't have followed me" He whispered. His voice was like sandpaper against rough wood. It came from his throat, raspy.

"You killed them" I stated. "They're dead. As in not ALIVE ANYMORE! Why? What do you want from me? Take it and be done. The people I care about have nothing to do with you. And what was that _thing_?"

"My own creation. Don't follow me again, you will pay for that. I was late because of you. I can never be late. You will pay dearly. You have no idea what you have done." He heaved.

"Shit bitch, please. Don't do that whole 'mysterious consequences for things I done that I didn't know was bad because I don't know what's happening and I should listen to you because your a bad guy with bad intentions who can make weird Frankenstein wannabe things because I done something I wasn't aware of and now it's effecting you and you're in trouble so you're blaming me and trying to be all threatening and shit but really you just have a LOT of issues. BULL! .'" I spat.

"What?"

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

"Humans are interesting creatures." He whispered to himself, tipping his head to the side. With that he walked off before I could protest, too fast to catch up to him. His 'own creation' followed in suit.

The next morning I woke up at the kitchen table to the phone ringing. A call from the hospital. It was Charlie.


End file.
